


Time for Bed

by Nightpounce



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Chloroform, Drugging, M/M, Mob Boss!au, Pitch no! this is not how you enforce bed time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightpounce/pseuds/Nightpounce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intent on finishing an assignment, Jack refuses to sleep. Good thing Pitch is always prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmed7293](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed7293/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for Charmed7293 and is based in her brilliant Mob Boss Au~
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr account.

Although activity in the mansion never ground to a complete halt, there were certain times of the day and night when the number of people in the halls lessened, the volume of conversations dropped and those still working took to using corridors and walkways which circumvented the personal quarters.

Strolling down the dimly lit hall, Pitch mulled over the events of the day, cataloging what would need to be followed up later that morning. He had a number of meetings and a few files he wanted to review. It wouldn’t hurt to touch base with the people he’d tasked with keeping track of the police records involving children, they provided weekly reports but this was one area he liked to be well informed in. It would probably also be a good idea to talk to Seraphina’s self-defense trainer about another student. Since Jack was now a permanent fixture at the mansion it was high time he learned how to defend himself. Seraphina needed a sparring partner for some of the more advanced techniques anyway.

Side-stepping a section of the floor he knew creaked, Pitch eased open his daughter’s bedroom door and slipped into the room. Leaving the door cracked, he prowled closer to Seraphina’s bed, checking to make sure she was sleeping peacefully and hadn’t managed to kick all her covers to the floor. Satisfied his daughter was safe and secure he dropped a feather-light kiss to her temple, moved her water glass further from the edge of her bedside table and slipped back out of the room.

Nightly routine complete, Pitch continued down the hall, intent on checking one other room before heading for his own bed. Jack’s bedroom was close to Seraphina’s and it would be remiss of him NOT to check on someone so close to his daughter. Jack’s workload from university had increased over the last month as well, a number of large assignments all due at the same time, so the brat had been pushing himself. Wouldn’t do for him to make himself sick, he was already pale and the bags under his eyes were getting bigger. If he got Seraphina sick, they would be having a serious discussion.

Taking note of the light shining underneath the library door, he paused, checking his watch, 2.30am, and rolled his eyes. The brat had to be up in four hours. Pushing the door open silently, Pitch leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, and stared hard at the figure sitting hunched over his books at the desk.

“If you get sick and infect my daughter because you’ve run yourself into the ground, we will be having a talk.”

Jack jumped, jerking around towards Pitch, managing to crack his knee on the bottom of the desk and his elbow against the arm of the chair.

“Fuck! Don’t do that!” the boy rubbed his elbow with a grimace. “I thought I was useful? I can’t be useful if you give me a heart attack!”

Quirking an eyebrow at the weary glare Jack shot him, Pitch straightened.

“You can’t be useful if you’re a plague bearer or zombie either.”

Jack snorted and turned back to his books, shaking his head as Pitch moved closer, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Go to bed, Jack.”

“Uhh…thanks mum but I’ll sleep when I finish this. It’s due in…” he broke off to yawn hugely “…two days and it still needs a lot of work.”

Pushing his chair back, Jack stood and stretched tall, arms extended over his head and fingers linked, a flash of pale belly showing as his hoodie rode up. Releasing the stretch to roll his shoulders and neck, he sucked in a surprised breath, stiffening as an arm snaked around his chest, pinning his arms and pulling him backward. A cloth clamped firmly over his nose and mouth.

“It wasn’t a request.”

Pitch‘s arm tightened as Jack attempted to twist, a muffled string of curses fading off as the young man slumped in his hold. Pitch waited for several more seconds, holding the cloth in place to ensure the chloroform had taken effect before pulling it away and tucking it back into his jacket pocket beside the bottle. Adjusting his hold on Jack, he maneuvered the boy around before hoisting him up and over one shoulder – did he never eat?! Surely being that light wasn’t normal…

Pushing the chair back into place with one hand, Pitch turned and left the library, flicking off the lights and pulling the door closed. One arm wrapped securely around Jack’s waist, the other hand tucked back into his jacket pocket, Pitch turned and continued soundlessly down the corridor. First stop, Jack’s room, then he could head for his own bed and in the morning he’d speak to the chef about adding some additional supplements to Jack’s food.


End file.
